There's A First Time For Everything
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: My first Yaoi. Oneshot! LEMON! Don't like, don't read. If you do like, enjoy! :D I don't know which Yami to put as Char 2, there's like 4...


**Okay, this is my first yaoi...I don't know why I picked this pairing. I noticed that many of the stories I read were more fluff, I think there was maybe 2 that managed to hold my interest.**

**In this fic Yuugi is 18 and Yami is...uh...How old is he?**

--

"_Beep beep beep be-_"

Yami's hand slammed down on the snooze and he turned over to continue sleeping.

"_Beep beep b-_"

He was still new to the idea of an alarm clock, he only knew how to snooze.

"_Beep beep beep beep..._"

In frustration Yami picked up the clock and threw it into his closet, "Doesn't the damn thing ever shut up?!"

"Yes it does." A voice giggled from his doorway.

Yami looked up, "Oh, goodmorning Yuugi." Yuugi blushed a little seeing that Yami was only wearing a pair of blue boxers.

Yami saw the blush and quickly looked down, "Oh uh, sorry..." He got up to get dressed. Simple skater jeans and a tight black top fit him just fine.

He came back out and headed downstairs with Yuugi following. Yami stopped at the kitchen, "Breakfast?" Yuugi nodded.

Yami looked back at Yuugi as he made the only breakfast he could without burning the house down, cereal, "So, what brings you over here today? Troubles with Tea?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah...I don't think I like her anymore, and when I tried to explain it to her...she just yelled at me and told me she never wanted to see me again..."

Yami looked curious, "What did you tell her?"

Yuugi blushed, "I...I think i'm, well...gay."

Yami would have done a spit take if he'd been drinking anything, "Huh?!"

"That's what I think Tea was mad about..." Yuugi sighed and shifted in his seat, "She said that I wasted her time, she brought up the fact that we've never...well done, it."

Yami sat down with the cereal, "So you're still a virgin...I see."

Yuugi blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

Yami was surprised, it was normally him that wanted to try new things not Yuugi. Yami nodded, "Sure..."

Yuugi took a deep breath, "I want you...to...to take my...virginity."

Yami almost choked on his cereal, how did Yuugi know he was gay? "What makes you think i'm gay?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, "Oh pulease, i've seen how you stare at Duke's arse."

Yami mentally slapped himself, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yes, definitely."

Yami started for his bedroom, "Are you coming?" The teen followed him, but suddenly his eyesight went...blue? Yami secured the blindfold and lead Yuugi up the stairs.

"W-where are you taking me?" Yuugi stuttered out. He felt Yami's breath on his ear.

"Don't you trust me?" Yuugi relaxed and nodded. "Good, I can't do this if you don't trust me."

Yuugi felt himself be turned around and his legs hit the bed. He sat down feeling awkward with out Yami's hands on him. The feeling was relieved as Yami began to unbutton his shirt. Yuugi's body gave a small shudder as Yami started to lick and suck at his neck. Yami slipped off the black tee and unzipped his pants before unbuckling Yuugi's. Yuugi could feel himself getting hard before a wet heat surrounded him making him gasp. Yami smirked and let his tongue dance all over.

Yuugi felt his climax growing closer with every suck, "Yami i-i-i'm...gonna...come." With a scream he came into Yami's waiting mouth.

He heard a whisper near his ear, "Now it's my turn." Yami placed his fingers on Yuugi's lips, "Suck." Yuugi obeyed and made sure to coat the fingers evenly. He then felt a strange and slightly uncomfortable feeling, "Pharaoh, w-what's that?"

Yami placed a light kiss on his jaw line, "Shhh, it's just my fingers, I don't want to hurt you too much." Yuugi nodded, but let out a whimper as Yami added the second finger, and then a third, making a sissoring motion. Then the feeling was replaced by one of emptyness as Yami took out his fingers and positioned himself.

"Ready?"

Yuugi nodded. He let out a scream as Yami pushed in. Pharaoh stopped and let the younger get used to him before continuing. After a few thrusts Yuugi was begining to enjoy the feeling. Suddenly he felt a shockwave of pleasure run through him and beneath the blindfold he saw stars. He let out a moan, "Do that again!"

Yami smiled, "Found it." He began to aim for that spot, hitting it every now and then. Soon Yuugi felt the tightness in his abdomen again, he let himself go with a loud cry. The sight of Yuugi blindfolded, blushing, and coming all at once was too much for Pharaoh and he released deep in the younger male. He collapsed onto the bed next to Yuugi and the teen snuggled closer. Yami removed the blindfold and Yuugi took in the sight of him fully exposed.

Yami placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Next time you can choose whether or not to wear the blindfold."

Yuugi looked at him, "Next time?"

Pharaoh smiled, "Of course, I don't plan to share my new treasure."

Yuugi snuggled into his chest, "Right, you are royalty after all."

--

**Sorry if the ending seemed kind of abrupt, but I wanted to...well I don't really know what I want to do. **

**Eh heh heh ;)**

**Hugs?**


End file.
